


Call for me - Copy, Paste, Repeat?

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, M/M, Magic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: His great-grandfather had taught him the spell the hard way, but he was finally getting to do it right.But something had to be done with the side affect or it wouldn't be a very useful spell either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 87 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I've given up trying to convince myself this is going to be a short series. There is so much yet to be explored. 
> 
> As always feel free to drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) to see where my mind is wondering or to drop me a message or an ask. I will always replay. :}

Yuuri looks down at the text in the smallest of the books he had taken from the Library that day. He has to read a second, and even a third time to make certain. After reading it a fourth time he closes the book for a second to look at the cover. The little book that had gone off so brightly that afternoon, really had the least interesting cover known to mankind and beyond. 

He quickly check if his cloak is still around him, then he looks at the other end of the room at the three others sleeping tightly. He is going to test it out. He has to just to honor his great-grandfather. A part of him still feels guilty for doing what he is doing, but simply remembering how much fun he could have been having with his friends makes him push those thoughts down. He re-positions himself on the bed, and takes out one of the study books Hiro Oki makes him go over during their lessons, Placing the small spell book in front of him. 

A shiver goes down his spine, he remembers being taught the rudimentary version of this spell. 

_"Yuuri-kun. Today I'm going to show you a spell I've always thought was very handy, it does need a lot of concentration though." His great grandfather had taken the book of stories Yuuri had been reading from and placed it in front of him. "Now tell me which of these stories is your favorite? Oh wait..." the old man smiled at him "I remember. It was the one with the silver bird, right."_

_Young Yuuri just nodded. He sees his great-grandfather page to the story and then proceed to take out a few sheets of paper. Waiting for what is going to be shown the young boy crawls closer to his grandfather for a better look. It looked like he was going to be shown something other than how to make spells stay in place by stitching them down._

_"We'll call this a gift for your excellent dancing at last weeks Spring solstice celebration. Do pay attention as I hope you will see how it is down."_

_At this the man starts to trace the words of the story with his one hand, all the while mirroring the same words on the paper with his other hand. And there under his finger, as if he is using ink, the words are starting to show up. It takes some time but by the end of the hour the whole story is copied._

_"There used to be a faster way to do this Yuuri-kun, poorly like many spells there is no more recording of how it was done."_

He is eager to see if this is indeed the faster way his great-grandfather had talked about. 

He reads through the spell one more time to be certain he has it memorized perfectly. Then he sets his mind to it and holds his one hand over the page of the book and his other over an empty sheet he had taken with him to make more notes. He clears his mind and slowly the symbols of the spell drift up, he can feel his magic respond and his hands getting warm. When he opens his eyes a minute later the page is copied to perfection. 

Before he can celebrate though, his body surges, making his mark flare up and he tips sideways. A very heavy tiredness falls over him and he scrambles to put away the paper, the spell book and his cloak. When he tries to put back the study book everything around him falls to the blackness that swallows him. He doesn't even registers hitting the floor. 

"Yuuri. Yuuri. Please wake up Yuuri." He slowly opens his eyes, and soon realizes he's back in his bed. Kenjirou is next to it holding and squeezing his hand. 

He looks around a bit dazed and sees the disgruntled face that belongs to Hora Oki staring at him. 

"Minami has brought it to my attention that you are having nightmares, and they cause you to be unable to sleep properly. Still, to land on the floor and be unconscious well past lunch time is a very odd reaction to a dream. That looks more like a spell gone wrong." She leans over, getting very much in his face. "Where you spell casting?" 

Yuuri blushes, and not his pretend bashful behavior, nope it's for real. "I think I might have. Oki sensei. I usually get stuck in a spell in my nightmare and perhaps I am constantly so out of it when I get jostled out of it because my mind tries to cast the spell for real." 

She takes a small step back, clearly she had not expected him to admit he might be casting outside of lessons. "And what kind of nightmare do you keep having? I need every bit of information to see if I can help." Yuuri rubs his mark with his right hand.

"It's of that night. At first all is as it was but then..." he swallows "there is this fight and a dagger. The spell collapses unto me, I try to stop it from swallowing me down to it's origins depths." He is not going to tell her that he vaguely remembers a pair of impossible blue eyes, that is his little secret. 

Hora Oki just nods. "You had an experience, which could break a lesser person. These nightmares are a bell priest unworthy. You will need to learn to control your mind better. 

Yuuri just nods. And after Hora Oki and Kenjirou have left he takes out the spell book to see what he might have done wrong. It isn't till he turns the page he sees there are two more pointers for the spell listed. Of course the spell would continue on the next page. But what does ground yourself to a Body and Mind, or the soul gets drained actually mean.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuuri is 17 and Minami is 11 in this story.   
> ps. In the anime Minami is addressed with his family name, but as they are close here I am setting them on given name basis. That is why I will be addressing him as Kenjiro in the stories after they established that trust and as Minami in the ones prior.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
